1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool having a housing, a motor-driven drive shaft for driving a working tool and located in the housing, and a suction device formed as a modular unit and releasably connectable with the power tool housing, with the suction device having a suction conduit, a receiving chamber, a precipitation device located in the receiving chamber, and an impeller driven by the drive shaft of the power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held power tools of the type described above are used for cutting concrete, wood and the like. During cutting, particles, e.g., dust, cause a significant contamination of the work environment. In particular, during working in living spaces or in areas where food is stored or electronic means is stored or produced, contamination is undesirable and even not allowed. For this reason, the particles or dust should be removed. To this end, there are provided suction devices which can be located externally of the power tools or form their integral part. European Publication EP 470 046 A1 discloses a hand-held power tool with a suction device that forms an integral part of the power tool. The suction device includes a suction conduit, an impeller driven by the drive shaft of the power tool, and precipitation device located between the suction conduit and the impeller. The impeller creates vacuum in the precipitation device which provides for movement of the particles or dust from the suction device and into the precipitation device. The precipitation device has, at least partially, areas which are air-permeable but prevent the particles from leaving the precipitation device.
The arrangement of the precipitation device between the suction conduit and the impeller results in increased dimensions of the suction device which makes the integration of the suction device into the power tool more difficult.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a suction device for a hand-held power tool and which can be economically produced, be compact, and can be easily handled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a suction device releasably connectable with a hand-held power tool.